


Looking for Jeremiah

by JassyK12



Category: X Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 12:23:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17528654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JassyK12/pseuds/JassyK12
Summary: An old friend returns- will Doggett and Mulder find him and find out why he has returned? Takes place between Three Words and Alone, season eight.





	1. An old friend returns...

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the TV show The X Files, nor do I own the characters Agent Scully, Agent Doggett, Agent Mulder or Jeremiah Smith. The show and its characters belong to Chris Carter and 20th Century Fox

FBI Headquarters   
J Edgar Hoover Building  
X Files Unit   
Tuesday, 9:30am

Agent Doggett sat by himself in the X Files office. His partner, Agent Dana Scully, was in the beginning stages of her maternity leave and stopped by work if she could.   
This left Doggett to work with Agent Mulder, Scully’s partner, and Doggett felt left out. He looked over at Mulder’s trophies and achievements and wondered if he would ever live up to him. But unlike Mulder, Doggett had good social skills, and that helped him with his work with Agent Scully.   
Then the door to the X Files office opened and jerked Doggett out of his reverie. He turned to see Agent Mulder grinning an awkward grin at him as he entered the office. “Agent Doggett,” he greeted him as he went to sit at his desk. “Agent Mulder,” Doggett replied. Mulder gave him a file that he was carrying. “Have I got a case for you,” he told him.   
Doggett raised an eyebrow as he read through the file. “An abductee, giving her account of her abduction by a man called Jeremiah Smith, who healed her and let her go home back to her life,” Doggett read. Mulder nodded. “Jeremiah’s returned,” he said eagerly. “He disappeared didn’t he? On the night we found you, Scully said he went back to his space ship. You’re saying he’s back? Why?” He asked. Mulder grabbed his jacket and put it on. “That’s what I hope to find out. Come on, we need to see this witness before anything happens to her memory,” Mulder told him.   
With a sigh, Doggett put on his own coat and took the file with him as he followed Mulder out of the office.


	2. Witness reports

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A witness explains to Mulder and Doggett how Jeremiah treated her...

Hayward residence,   
Montana, Helena  
Tuesday, 4pm

 

“He was very kind, very comforting,” the witness, Sarah Hayward, told Agents Mulder and Doggett as they sat in her living room later that day.   
“You felt safe with him?” Doggett asked. On their way to the witness’s home, Agent Mulder had explained to Doggett who Jeremiah was.   
Sarah nodded. “He healed me, every part of me back to how I was before. I even feel younger,” she said with a smile. “Did you see any of your surroundings when you were with him Ms Hayward?” Doggett asked as Mulder scribbled the details in his notebook. Sarah tried to think for a moment. Eventually she shook her head helplessly.   
“No I’m sorry Agent Doggett. I could only see fields – empty fields. And tents. They bought me into one and I remember looking up at him as he tended to my wounds,” Sarah recalled.   
“Were the fields like the ones we found you originally?” Mulder asked. “I think so,” Sarah said slowly. “He could be in the same place as before,” Doggett said to Mulder.   
Mulder nodded before standing up. “Thank you Ms Hayward, you’ve been a great help,” he said to the younger lady. Sarah nodded and smiled before showing them out.


	3. Where Mulder was found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agents Doggett and Mulder gets a mysterious message...

The compound,   
Helena, Montana  
Tuesday 6pm

Mulder swallowed hard as he drove. He pulled the car up to the fields where he was told he was found after his abduction. He felt awkward knowing this was where everyone found him and the place just seemed eerily empty. Doggett told him the tents were in the area where they were now and so they both got out of the car and began looking around.   
It wasn’t long before Doggett found a footprint in the long grass. “Mulder,” he said as he gestured to the trail of footprints. Both men began to follow the trail, and it took them to a man who was standing on top of a high hill. Both agents took out their guns as they spotted the man. “Jeremiah Smith!” Mulder yelled as he and Doggett walked towards him. The man turned and sure enough it was Jeremiah Smith. He grinned at Mulder as he recognised him before holding his hands out. “Your worlds gonna end, Agent Mulder,” he told him coolly. “What do you mean by that?” Mulder snapped. The man just looked at them and grinned before stepping backwards towards the edge of the hill. “Hey, easy on the edge! Stay put!” Doggett told him.   
Both agents were approaching the top of the hill now. “I’m telling you Mulder. Listen well. There’s a new race of aliens conspiring to control Earth. They have set a date for the invasion. That I can’t tell you. But I can tell you these aliens are little grey men. They have technology that matches my own. Do what you will with that information Agent Mulder. Don’t say I didn’t warn you. I must go now and leave,” Jeremiah said, and before Agent Mulder and Doggett could stop him, Jeremiah took one final step back and threw himself off the top of the hill. Both agents rushed to where he was standing. “No!” Mulder exclaimed helplessly.   
But Doggett stopped as they stepped on the top of the hill. “Mulder,” Doggett said. “He’s gone,” he said in quiet shock. Mulder looked down over the edge of the hill and saw that Doggett was right. Jeremiah had gone. Completely disappeared. “Did you know what he was talking about?” Doggett asked as he put his gun back in his holster.   
Mulder shook his head, feeling lost. Doggett patted him on the shoulder. “Come on Mulder. I don’t know where that guy is but he’s playing games with us. I say we head back to the office and not tell Scully about this. She doesn’t have to know,” Doggett told his partner.   
Mulder was still in shock over the information that Jeremiah had given him and reluctantly followed Doggett back to the car. “Alien invasion,” Doggett scoffed as he began to drive them back. “No proof or evidence. Nothing we can show Agent Scully. Don’t worry Agent Mulder. I’ll head a search on that guy and see if we can find him. I am task force leader after all,” Doggett said.   
But Mulder shook his head. “He’s gone,” he said simply. “He’s just gone.” With that, both agents continued the journey with silence.


	4. Understanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mulder tries to figure out what the message meant...

Mulder residence   
Alexandria, Virginia  
Apartment 42  
Wednesday

Agent Mulder sat on the couch in his apartment later that day and sighed. Doggett hadn’t listened to him and was back in the fields at that moment. He had stayed an extra day as he and his team were trying to find Jeremiah before it got dark. Mulder knew they wouldn’t find him. Jeremiah said the new aliens had technology to match his own, so possibly a UFO had beamed Jeremiah up as he fell.   
Mulder thought about whether or not tell Scully, will she need to know? But in the end, Mulder decided Doggett was right. It wasn’t worth it until they had evidence. He learnt that from Scully.   
Then Mulder’s phone rang. He answered on the first ring. “Mulder,” he said. “Agent Mulder its John Doggett. You were right- we didn’t find him.   
It’s like he just vanished into thin air. What do you propose we do next?” Doggett asked. Mulder thought for a moment. “We’ll put the incident in an unoffical X File and I’ll store it somewhere Agent Scully won’t be able to find.   
Please keep this case strictly between you and I Agent Doggett. I don’t want to show Scully without any evidence,” Mulder told him. “Okay. I’ll type it up tonight on my way back and give you the report first thing tomorrow before Scully comes back to work,” Doggett told him.   
“Thank you Agent Doggett. See you tomorrow,” Mulder said before hanging up. Well, based on Jeremiah’s message, they had a new X File that needs to be opened. He thought for a moment before picking up the phone again and dialling Scully’s number.   
“Hey Scully it’s me,” Mulder said when it went to answer machine. “Just wanted to tell you that you don’t have to come back to work until next Monday as I know you need your breaks. So you might as well take the rest of the week off and I’ll take care of things here. See you next Monday,” Mulder told his partner before hanging up and rubbing his hands eagerly.   
As soon as Agent Doggett got back, they were going to try and figure out Jeremiah’s message.

To be continued…

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you have enjoyed reading this story, and thanks very much if you've left a kudos!


End file.
